Ikido vs. PS
Chapter 1: Heart Breaking Times A week has passed since the events of Taruto vs. Ikido and now, Ikido is out of the hospital. He was eating ramen in a ramen shop in Konoha and absolutely enjoyed it. It was a regular ramen with some carrots in it and dressings that made it taste like beef. While he was eating, he also kept looking for his wife, Hinata Uzumaki. She was supposed to meet with him tonight after she left the perfume shop. Ikido looked out the window to see if he saw any sign of her. After a few hours of waiting, it was midnight, and the Ramen shop needed to close. Ikido thanked the chef and walked out. It was raining hard with thunder and lightning everywhere. Ikido sighed and decided to go to his house. He half expected to find Hinata there, sleeping on the bed. When he arrived, however, she was no where in the house. "Man, where is she? She couldn't have gone off with another man, could she? Nah." He said to himself. The next day, Ikido was sitting at the dining table, eating pancakes and drinking milk. Hinata was still nowhere to be found. He was getting worried and needed to find her quickly. However, where could she be hiding? Did someone forcibly take her? Did she get drunk and sleep the night in some alley? These were all questions Ikido wanted an answer to, but Konoha is pretty big, so it would take forever to find her. Ikido continued eating and then noticed a figure walk quickly outside past the window. Ikido quickly got up and ran for the door, but the figure was not there anymore. When Ikido looked down, he saw a note. Ikido picked up the note and read, "Dear Ikido, are you getting lonely? Is your wife not with you at the house? There's an answer for that I can assure you. Oh, I'm sorry. Here I am writing information without even saying my name. My name is Taruto Uchiha. The one you fought a while back. Do not think that I was going to let my chance to bring you into the organization slip away because of one little defeat. Your wife and friends are all safe. Yes, you're friends are included in this as well. But, do not forget this, there is only one way to make sure your wife and friends continue to be safe. Join the organization. If you do not go out into the forest and arrive at a small cabin by tonight, heads will be rolling. Sincerely, Taruto Uchiha." Ikido dropped the note after reading this, tears in his eyes. "That man, that UCHIHA! I beat him, yet he still PLAYS WITH ME! Gah, I have no time to be screaming. I need to get to the cabin and confront Taruto and kill that man!" Ikido exclaimed. He ran out of his house and immediately began going towards the gates of Konoha. However, on his way there, two ANBU get in his way. "Ikido, you are under arrest for the murder of Hinata Uzumaki." One ANBU says as he handcuffs Ikido. Ikido begins to scream "no" but, they don't listen. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you can not afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand these rights as they have been read to you?" the other ANBU asks. Many civilians watch as Ikido is being taken away, and with night fall coming soon. Ikido watched the clock in the jail cell he was in, and it was 5 P.M. For some unknown reason, he hasn't been interrogated yet, so he may not be able to leave until tomorrow or maybe never. He kept watching, with almost no hope to save his family and friends. After a while of watching, an ANBU official came up to him. He opened the cell and walked in. "You know, I'm not the one who killed Hinata. I was framed. If you don't release me, Hinata will actually die by a man named Taruto." Ikido told the ANBU official. The ANBU official stared at Ikido for a little bit and then took off his mask, revealing it to be Taruto Uchiha himself. "My, you were already too late. Once you got captured, I knew you wouldn't be able to escape. Yes, you are right, I did frame you. However, I lied about one thing. I was not going to kill Hinata or any of your friends. In fact, your friends were never involved in this in the first place. The two ANBU who arrested you, they were working for me. You have been brought to the small little cabin I told you about. Now then, pay attention to this small orb." Taruto took out an orb out of a bag he brought with him and the orb showed Hinata tied up in a chair, blindfolded. Both ANBU from before were there. One was to the left of Hinata, the other was to the right. Taruto looked directly at Ikido and said, "I'm going to give you an opportunity to save your wife. One ANBU has a kunai hidden, and the other doesn't. You must select the ANBU that does not have the kunai. If you select the one who does, Hinata will die. Now tell me, which ANBU do you choose?" Ikido faced a difficult challenge. If he picks the right ANBU, Hinata is saved, but if he doesn't, Hinata is killed. Both ANBUs' positions seemed totally the same. Which ANBU could it be?" Ikido took a guess and picked the ANBU to the left of Hinata. Taruto took out a button and pressed it, signaling the ANBU on the left, but unfortunately, the ANBU on the left had the Kunai. Ikido watched as the ANBU took out his Kunai and aimed it towards Hinata's neck. Ikido had no other reaction but to scream out, "STOP! Stop, please! Leave her alone, I'll do whatever you want, just leave her alone!" Taruto pressed a button, signaling the ANBU to stop. Taruto looked at Ikido, sighed, and asked, "And why should I stop? You're a Shinobi, correct? This is the life of a Shinobi! Ever since the end of fourth shinobi war, life has changed completely. Yet, there is still bloodshed. No matter what you do, this is the life that everyone is forced to face, if they are Shinobi. You, my friend, can leave that life and join me. By doing so, you are able to live a normal life. Come and join me, and have your wife join me as well, and you can get rid of this Shinobi life!" Ikido had no other choice but to accept Taruto's offer. If he refused, Hinata and most likely Ikido would have been killed. He knew he would regret his decision later, but due to the current circumstances, this was the best choice to make. Taruto was glad to hear that Ikido accepted and then pressed the button, and both ANBUs left the room where Hinata was. Taruto then said, "Now then, you have one test to accomplish before we move on to the proper initiation. You must fight one of my members and win. If you can do that, welcome to the organization." Chapter 2: Ikido vs. Nezia The next day, the sun was shining in a field of nothing but grass. Ikido and Nezia both faced each other, examining their abilities before even beginning the fight. "Look at the sky Ikido. You may not see it, but as we speak, a meteor is hurling towards this field. So, if you wish to survive, then I suggest we finish this battle as quickly as possible. Now then, come at me with everything you got." Nezia said, trying to motivate Ikido to fight with all his might. Ikido looked at Nezia with a shocked face and asked, "Why is a kid like you working for the Uchiha?" Nezia sighed and said, "First, I'm not a kid, just to let you know. Second, I work for Taruto because I feel like it. Now then, enough questions and let's begin the party, shall we?"